


救赎第二部23

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部23

第23章   
　　殿外妖兵重重，或露出原形，或祭出法宝。黑雾妖风将旌旗吹得猎猎作响，犹如一层飘在上空的彤云。  
　　天帝张开神目，只看一眼，便知这些妖兵皆失了魂魄，不过是一具行尸走肉的傀儡罢了。但就算是傀儡，一一斩杀起来也很麻烦。  
　　众魔将见天帝巍然不动，恼了，“天帝既怕，那便作壁上观好了，我等这就去将他们杀个人仰马翻。”  
　　“擒贼先擒王。”天帝五指一张，已将赤霄握在手中。  
　　不知是剑光先至还是天帝先至，众人只见到一道白光自大殿上方射来，如离弦之箭，脱缰之马，风驰电掣，来势凶猛。  
　　白光所过之处，肢体断裂，痛苦哀嚎汇成一股庞大而嘈杂的声响，但也仅是一瞬。天帝悬于上空，袍袖无风自动。当袖角轻轻垂落时，那被他斩杀的群妖才随风逝去。  
　　碧盈盈的星辉在他周身缭绕，衬得他面色越发冷凝。  
　　众魔将面面相觑，他们见惯了天帝温柔和顺的模样，猛然见他大展神威，不由得怀疑自己还在梦中。  
　　忽然群妖中冲出几道黑光，鎏英甩出魔骨鞭，谁知那黑光无形无体，竟悄无声息的从鞭影中穿了过去，朝天帝直扑过来。  
　　“天帝当心。”众魔连忙来救，却已来不及，眼睁睁看着那道黑光触到了天帝胸口。  
　　但也仅能如此了，那黑光被一只手牢牢掐住，任凭它如何挣扎扭动都无法挣脱。  
　　“本座还当是什么，原来是一只三足金乌。”一缕淡淡烟气自天帝指间飘出，慢慢浮动环绕在黑影上。冻结，碎裂。  
　　他轻弹袍袖，气定神闲，全不像刚刚法灭了一只大妖。  
　　其余黑影在空中一顿，呈扇形将天帝围在中央。  
　　众魔将欲上前相助，被天帝喝止，“你们去对付妖兵，这些邪祟交给本座。”他薄唇轻抿，舌尖有咒。仅须臾，那咒便携着刺目金光，仿若挣脱了束缚般直冲天际。  
　　适才还湛蓝无云的天空立刻飘起了片片白雪。落雪迅猛，疾风狂烈。天帝右手一翻，一道火光从掌心冲出，一个大妖闪避不及，当场被震碎妖丹。  
　　无边雪花席卷而上，无论是谁，沾身即被冻住。由外而内，自表而里，成为一具失了生气的冰雕。  
　　有妖要逃，天帝冷笑。双手微拢，星云现于掌心。  
　　斗转星移，日月更替。  
　　无数星光自虚空坠下，群妖发出惨嚎。肉身陨灭，妖丹碎裂，霎时化作天地间一抹萤火。  
　　众魔将正杀得兴起，忽然手中法器都刺了空。愕然看去，只见空荡荡的大地上除了他们几个，便是那些来不及飘散的荧光了。  
　　“天帝好歹留几个给我们练练手啊！”  
　　“就是，妖都被你杀完了，待会尊上问起，我们如何回禀？”  
　　“还能怎么回禀，就说我们是来看热闹的呗！”  
　　天帝不与他们做口舌之争，袍袖一拂便要回去找魔尊。忽然他脚步一顿，目光不善的盯着脚下土地。  
　　“怎么？”鎏英顺着他的目光看去，只见一缕淡淡的黑烟自地底飘散出来。  
　　“这是什么东西？”  
　　黑烟不止一处，它们越聚越多，渐渐成形。  
　　天帝眉尖一蹙，“是方才那几个大妖。”  
　　“不可能，我亲眼看到它们妖灵尽碎。”有魔大声反驳，但事实狠狠给了他一记耳光。  
　　那已然成形的黑烟，有翅，有喙，有三足，众人看得清清楚楚真真切切，正是那只被天帝杀死的三足金乌。  
　　“竟然杀不死？”鎏英从未碰到过这种事，她紧紧握住魔骨鞭，谨慎的盯着地面。  
　　既有了第一只、那就有第二只、第三只……  
　　众魔面面相觑，倒不是怕打不过，而是这种纠缠不休，用了大道法则都打不散的邪祟，到底该如何法灭。  
　　就在此时，忽然大殿发出一声震耳欲聋的轰鸣。除了天帝，众魔将都被那股气浪震飞出去。  
　　硝烟弥漫，火光冲天，魔尊昂然立于血海之中，周遭皆是断肢残骸。  
　　他仰头看向天帝，天帝亦垂眸看向他。  
　　“比你略早一步。”天帝道。  
　　“虽比我快了一步，但未能全胜。”魔尊飞身而上，手中头颅淋漓滴下鲜血，犹如下了一场血雨。  
　　那是孰湖的头颅，至坚至硬，却抵不过凤凰一爪。  
　　“这是什么东西？”他凝目看向那些黑烟，“死而复生？”  
　　“不像。”天帝思索道：“无魂无魄，无形无体，倒像是怨气。”  
　　“连你都无法将之法灭？”魔尊挑眉，取笑，“天帝法力不行啊，这样如何服众？”  
　　天帝眼神宠溺，“小仙法力低微，只能劳动尊上大驾了。”  
　　魔尊瞥了他一眼，一脸勉为其难，“也罢，本尊就为你除了这烫手山芋吧！”  
　　他随手丢了那头颅，掌心莲花缓缓绽放。霎时间周遭水汽升腾，热浪烈焰滚滚而来。那火幽蓝纯粹，当莲花怒放时，火焰陡然转白。  
　　他双手轻送，一堵火墙朝前推开，只听火中传出凄厉至极的惨叫，仿佛有许多妖物在烈焰中打滚挣扎。但他们终究不能挣脱，一身怨气被火焰净化，只余下几点晶莹剔透的星光。  
　　魔尊五指一合，漫天火焰霎时没入掌心。  
　　天上乌云散去，阳光从云层缝隙透射进来，在魔尊和天帝身上镀上一层金光。  
　　两人携手降下云端。  
　　“把那九尾狐放出来，本尊有话问它。”  
　　天帝撤除禁制，地上立刻多了一只毛色纯白的狐狸。  
　　“说，你们为何能死而复生？从何处来，有何目的？”  
　　九尾狐桀桀怪笑，并不回答。  
　　魔尊冷笑，将掌中火莲往它面前一送，“你若不答，本尊即刻让你灰飞烟灭。若答得好，本尊便放你自由。”  
　　那狐狸怕极了魔尊的琉璃净火，它匍匐于地，心有不甘。“我们应天道而生，却被天道所灭。你们这些伪神，怎能明白我们心中的怨？”它的声音尖利刺耳，“黑暗笼罩大地，六界子民皆为我神祭品，你们将会死得惨不可言……”它挑衅的看着魔尊，却看到一道剑光落下。  
　　失了头颅的狐狸倒在血泊中。  
　　“怎不让它把话说完？”  
　　魔尊手掌一覆，琉璃净火瞬间将妖狐尸身吞噬殆尽。“它已经说得很清楚了。”狂风起，吹得猩红披风猎猎飞舞，“邪神降临，六界浩劫。”  
　　紧接着一叠声命令急急从口里发布出去，众魔将躬身领命，回魔界备战。  
　　“你不回天界？”魔尊见他不动，揶揄道：“此刻本尊可没用锁灵环绑住你。”  
　　“本座的心已被绑住，何必用锁灵环？”天帝执起魔尊的手亲了亲，“不知尊上可否陪我去一趟花界？”  
　　“花界？”魔尊疑惑，“那里向来平和，未曾听说有邪祟出没。”  
　　“尊上无须多问，去了便知。”  
　　十二腾蛇拉动马车，穿云拨雾，往花界飞驰而去。


End file.
